emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5244 (13th March 2009)
Plot Victoria tells Daz that only his affections will keep her away from Aaron. After hearing about the fight, Chas explains the situation to Diane, who worries about the danger of Victoria living with her brothers. Despite warnings from Chas, Aaron meets Victoria but Daz sees them together and his interference convinces Aaron that Victoria's not worth it. Later, Diane visits the farm to be briefed on the goings on between Victoria and Aaron. Her concern grows when Andy seems determined to settle things by any means necessary. While they debate the matter Victoria sneaks off to meet Aaron, who apologises and suggests they keep seeing each other. Sealing their alliance with a kiss it seems their relationship will continue in secret. Also, Will is bullied at school when the Wyldes’ edition of Horse and House magazine goes on sale. After Belle’s encouragement, Will asks Natasha if he can go to Hotten Primary but Natasha gives him a firm no. Will is disappointed and upset, but he receives a further blow when Natasha defers her decision on allowing him to attend a sleepover organised by the Emmerdale Explorers. Rodney points out to Betty that she may have missed an opportunity with the Wyldes. After apologising to Natasha, Betty is stunned when the lady of the manor offers to sell her normal chutney under the Home Farm brand. Jamie is deflated to hear of the development but Rodney tells him he deserved it. Seizing on an idea, Rodney goes to see Natasha and suggests holding a culinary talent contest in the village, where the winners receive a contract through Home Farm. Natasha agrees, but Rodney adds the condition that if it's successful he's given a job. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Lexi Nicholls - Sally Oliver *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley Guest cast *Simon Taylor - Daniel Shaw *Piers Hurley - Matthew Fitzgerald Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Butlers Farm - Lobby, kitchen, living room and stairway *Home Farm - Kitchen, dining room and living room *Café Hope - Café *Unknown school - Playground *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Hotten Road *The Woolpack - Public bar *Main Street *Mill Cottage - Kitchen and dining room Notes *This was the final episode with Anita Turner as series producer and Keith Richardson as executive producer. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,570,000 viewers (23rd place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes